Aircraft typically include a plurality of flight control surfaces that, when controllably positioned, guide the movement of the aircraft from one destination to another. The number and type of flight control surfaces included in an aircraft may vary, but typically include both primary flight control surfaces and secondary flight control surfaces. The primary flight control surfaces are those that are used to control aircraft movement in the pitch, yaw, and roll axes, and the secondary flight control surfaces are those that are used to influence the lift or drag (or both) of the aircraft. Although some aircraft may include additional control surfaces, the primary flight control surfaces typically include a pair of elevators, a rudder, and a pair of ailerons, and the secondary flight control surfaces typically include a plurality of flaps, slats, and spoilers.
The positions of the aircraft flight control surfaces are typically controlled using a flight control surface actuation system. The flight control surface actuation system, in response to position commands that originate from either the flight crew or an aircraft autopilot, moves the aircraft flight control surfaces to the commanded positions. For example, during flight the pilot positions the primary flight control surfaces via a yoke or control stick and a pair of foot pedals. In particular, the pilot may control the position of the elevators, and thus aircraft pitch, by moving the yoke or control stick in a relatively forward or rearward direction. The pilot may control the positions of the ailerons, and thus aircraft roll, by moving (or rotating) the yoke or control stick in the left or right direction (or in the clockwise or counterclockwise direction). Moreover, the pilot may control the position of the rudder, and thus aircraft yaw, by positioning a pair of right and left rudder pedals using their foot. It is noted that in addition to being used to position the rudder, the rudder pedals may also be used to apply the brakes to the landing gear wheels.
The rudder pedals are configured to articulate during operation, so as to provide an ergonomically correct feel for the pilot. Typically, this ergonomic feel is obtained using relatively long, pivotally mounted lever arms that are coupled to a system of mechanical mechanisms, such as rods and linkages. These mechanical mechanisms are disposed below the cockpit floor, and are used to convert rudder pedal movements into rudder movement commands. Although useful, safe, and robust, present rudder pedal assemblies are typically relatively large in size and complexity. Current aircraft manufacturers desire smaller sized rudder pedal assemblies.
Hence, there is a need for a rudder pedal assembly that exhibits sufficient ergonomic feel for the pilot, and that is relatively small in overall size. The present invention addresses at least these needs.